First Impressions
by LostDreams
Summary: Mirai Trunks and OC. Takes place when Gohan goes to school and Trunks joins him. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Oops. Uh, sorry about that. I kinda forgot this on my first edition of this so I'm updating just to add this. Anyway, in no way do I own Dragonball Z. The only thing in here I own is Jax. Thanks Android 71 for alerting me to this problem.

First impressions. They are very important and usually false. I doubt what people see when they meet me is truly me. I like to throw people off. I like to keep them at bay. It's so much easier then trying to fit in. My latest "father" almost didn't let me out of the house this morning because of my appearance. Let's start from the top shall we. My hair, short, spiked, deep black tipped in orange and lime green. My face holds a thin white scar that contrast sharply with my tanned skin. The scar runs from the center of my left cheek to my hair line and beyond. The hair over the scar is a bright blue. My eyes are a bright silver, very reflective. Would you believe that it's my natural eye color, well it is. My eyebrows are black with a horizontal orange stripe on the left one and a lime green one on the other. My eyes are large, my nose small, my lips thin and pale, my jaw has a gentle curve, my ears are small and close to my head. My right ear has a vine tattoo running up the outside edge, a blood red flower blooms in the lobe. My slender throat has a choker of sorts around it. A small watch face, gold rimmed with a dark green center with orange tiger is held on with a strip of hemp. My frame is slender but muscular. It is covered in a loose shirt that covers me completely from neck to waist and to the wrists. The shirt is a deep red. Over that is a short jacket of silver with red trim. My pants are baggy, wrinkled, with many pockets and cover the tops of my shoes, the pants are a painfully bright orange. My shoes are simple white sneakers. Shocking others doesn't have to come at the expense of my personal comfort. I have slung over my back a brown and gold bag. My school patch that I have to wear is stuck to my right thigh.

            My "father" pulls up the car in front of my new school. I jump out as quickly as I can, I hate cars. I look up at the massive building. First impression: There will be a group of rich and jock type populars ruling the school and raining scorn on the lesser people. There will be a group of outcasts, and a group of wannabe populars. The teaching will be impersonal and lecture style, i.e. boring as all hell and I will learn nothing. I could look forward to a day of jostling and half awakeness. 

            I turn back to my "father." My first impression of him was stable, bound by the rules and whims of those more important than him. He dressed in drab business suits and drove a drab economy class car. 

            I smile in my sarcastic way at him. "Goodbye, Mr. Nori. I'll see you after school."

            He gives me his most stern look. "Stay out of trouble, Lauren."

            I roll my eyes. "Don't worry. And the name's Jax."

            He takes off. I smile after him. He got more than he bargained for when he got me. I look around at the gathering students, many are staring at me. I don't know if it's because of my appearance, my being new, or the fact that I was American and they were Japanese. I smirk. I walk into the building, feeling the stares follow me. I walk up to the desk at the front office. The woman looks up at me and blinks. First impression: old frumpy woman, whose a day short of retirement and can't stand upstart children. She likes the nice quiet ones. She had gray wispy hair pulled back into a no nonsense bun. Her clothes were pastel in color and very modest. 

            "Can I help you?" she asked rather miffed like.

            "Yeah," I drawl, made difficult by the fact that I've just been learning Japanese for the last month. "I'm new around here. You're supposed to have a schedule and a couple of other things for me."

            She scowls then looks down at her desk. She sifts through a pile or too then gives a triumphant ha. She comes up with a file folder.

            "And your name is?"

            "Ja—I mean Lauren Nori."

            She hands over some papers. "Schedule, locker number and combination, map, and a general information form to fill out. You can sit over there to fill it out." She points to a couple of straight-backed wooden chairs against the office wall. I nod and sit down. I look at the paper I need to fill out. And continue to look at it blankly. It's written in Japanese. I know maybe a handful of Japanese characters, mostly numbers and a few of the more common ones I would most likely need for school, but nothing like this. Just as I'm about to go up to the desk to ask the lady to translate two boys come in. 

            First impression: niiice. The taller of the pair is cute, has an innocence about him. His hair is black and spiked, a little longer than mine. His eyes are black. He has a smile on his face, and by the looks of it it seems to be a perpetual one. He's wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it and orange pants, I look down at myself. I hate matching. Although my pants are cargo and wrinkled and his are straight-legged and pressed. He has broad shoulders and I can tell he works out often. 

            The shorter of the two is intense, very hot. His hair is a pale purple, lavender. The color though sissy on most people fits him just right. The hair is a mushroom cut, the ends just brushing his ears. His eyes are deep blue and hard, they make him look too old to be in high school. He's wearing a black tank and baggy black pants. Over it he has a short blue jacket. He's wearing boots that are bright yellow. His build is similar to that of the first guy. 

            They must be new too, because they move to sit next to me with papers in hand. The cute one glances at me, his eyes widen. I just look at him waiting for him to speak, make a fool of himself. He averts his eyes and sits a couple seats away. Mr. Intense narrows his eyes at me and sits next to his friend. I sigh. I need help and this guy seems like a decent enough guy to get to know. He's definitely not shallow or stupid, he's worth my effort.

            I turn to him. "Excuse me?"

            He snaps his gaze to me.

            "Can you help me?" I ask in my broken Japanese.

            One lavender brow quirks. He looks me up and down. "Your not from around here are you?"

            "No. I'm from America." Both brows are up now. "I've only been learning Japanese for about a month. I can understand speech and I know enough to make myself understood when I talk. But my main problem is the writing. I'm used to 26 letters combining to make up words instead of all these characters that you guys have. I only now the basics numbers and a few of the more common characters, and my name. But everything else is just scribbles. Could you possibly help me fill out this paper because to me it's just gibberish."

            "You picked up the language pretty fast if you can speak as well as you can with only a month of learning."

            "Yeah, well, I'm a faster learner." I sigh. "Except for this part."

            His lips twitch. A smile. Ha, I got a smile out of him, well not much of one, but it doesn't look like he smiles all that much so it's an accomplishment.

            He jerks his head, motioning for me to move over to the seat next to him. All through the exchange Mr. Cute has been periodically glancing up. His face expressionless except  for a small hint of curiosity.

            "I'll help you as soon as I finish filling out my own, okay?" he asks after I move over.

            "Great." Now I have a chance to study him further. I watch his hands, there strong, long slender yet powerful fingers, clipped fingernails. No hangnails. His palms are calloused, rough. They are exquisite hands, the kind of hands you want to explore with your own. The kind of hands  that you want exploring your flesh, the rough palms abrading your soft skin. Woah. Got to stop thinking like that, don't want my blood to start pumping at supersonic speeds, we're in school, he'll notice. I'll wait for later tonight. I tear my gaze away from him. I can't look at those hands, that mouth without having erotic thoughts race through my mind. His friend's a little easier to look at, not as sexual, more cute, cuddly. Lavender boy would be a good sex toy, spike boy someone to cuddle with. 

            Okay, lets look at the lovely pictures on the wall. Wow, girl you've been deprived haven't you. Poor me. The pictures are interesting, pastoral landscapes. Feelings of peace and calm accompany them. Just what I need. 

            "Alright, I can help you now." His quiet voice makes me start. Wow, is it sexy, so deep and masculine. Stop it. 

            "Okay. Um, do you think you could fill it out for me, I've only mastered my name so far." He nods and takes the paper. Our hands brush. A thrill rushes through me. Calm, calm, must remain calm.

            "First question: name?" 

            "Lauren Ja—dammit. Uh, I mean Nori."

            His eyebrow quirks. "What did you say?"

            "Lauren Nori." He gives me a look. "Sorry. I was going to say Jackson because that is my original name and then I remembered I had a new name and swore in English."

            "New name?"

            "Yeah, I'm adopted."

            "Oh."

            Slight pause.

            "Anyway, next question. Birth date?"

            "3 of March ----."

            "Sex? I'm guessing female but I could be wrong."

            I swat at him, but he catches my hand before I can connect. I blink. He moves fast. But he also just made a joke. I'm proud of him. Although I don't even now if he does that often, it  just doesn't seem like it. 

            "Just kidding," he says quietly then drops my hand. "Guardian?"

            "Mr. Nori." That look again. "Hey I can't joke?" The look continues.  "Alright, Nisugo Nori. Happy?"

            He just writes it down. "You know you should market that look. Parents and teachers would pay a premium."

            He just looks at me. I'm getting tired of that look. Although it is sexy. Stop it!

            We continue through questions about family, address, and health problems. When finished all three of us go up to the desk to hand in our papers. I look at Mr. Cute, who has been quite the whole time, maybe I should just call him Mr. Quiet, but that just doesn't seem to fit him. What am I talking about? Aren't I the one who says first impressions can be misleading. 

            I stick out my hand to him. "I'm Jax. And you are?"

            He looks at my hand and then grasps it loosely, whether from fear of hurting me or fear of me. "I'm Gohan."

            "And I'm Trunks." That quiet voice again.

            "I thought your name was Lauren?" That's Gohan. His voice isn't quiet, or sexy. It's not even very masculine, it's friendly. 

            "Jax is my nickname. I prefer it to Lauren."

            "Well, welcome to Japan, Jax," Gohan says.

            I smile at him. "Thanks."

            "So what's your first class?"

            I hand him the paper. "You tell me?"

            He laughs lightly. Trunks is now quiet. Content to watch. 

            "Lets see. Hey, you're with us. Come on we can walk together."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own anything that has to do with DBZ. 

The teacher just has to announce us to the entire class.

            "Class I'd like you to meet Gohan, Trunks, and Lauren—"

            "Jax." I interrupt.

            "Huh?" he looks startled.

            "I prefer to be called Jax."

            He looks at me oddly. "Alright, Jax." I can feel the stares of the class. I just cross my arms and impassively look them over. First impression: Few brains up front and as you get further back you have your jocks and populars and then your outcasts. Did I call it or what?

            The teacher is still speaking. "These three scored very high on their entrance exams, almost perfect."

            You get the sense of eyes rolling from the entire class. "Just great, nerd boys," someone whispers. "Uh, one of them's a girl," someone replies. "I know that!" The first snaps. I try not to smile, dumb jock and his even dumber crony. 

            "Now how about you find seats." We head up an aisle. A girl with blonde hair waves at us. 

            "Hey, guys, there's room for you over hear." We move to sit there. 

            Gohan is forced to sit between the blonde and an angry brunette. Ha, bubbly  blonde and attitudinal brunette. Trunks sits next to the blonde and I sit next to him. Next to the brunette is a pretty boy with long blonde locks wearing a tight tank that shows off his muscular build, don't get me wrong, I like muscles but I hate showoffs. Gohan and Trunks aren't showing off their strength, in fact it looks like they are trying to hide it.          

The blonde is rambling on in her bubbly way. They macho man is posturing and Miss Attitude is glaring. This is just too funny. I find my stereotype populars right here. Teeheehee. I never twitter out loud, only in my head. Gohan looks nervous, it seems he's not used to such attention. He even makes a false laugh. Trunks ignores them and stares forward, although his gaze occasionally drifts to the side. He looks slightly annoyed and a little amused. The blonde tries talking at him but is ignored so thoroughly that she turns her attention back to Gohan.

            First impression time. Miss Blonde, or Erasa I think she said her name was. Lets see, short blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes, a load of makeup, bright green tube top, and skin tight jeans. Bubbly air headed chick that either is a slut or just likes guys attention. Attention vampire. Mr. Buff, or Sharpner, shoulder length silky blonde hair, tight white tank that showed his muscle tone to the max, and a masculine voice trying to sound superior. Insecure coward trying to overcompensate for something. Likes chicks to like him, likes to intimidate. Which he was trying to do right now with Gohan and Trunks. Gohan played along, Trunks just ignored him although I caught a slight smirk.

            Now for Miss Attitude. Long black hair pulled into two pigtails that hang in the front. Baggy t-shirt with equally baggy tank over it. And skin tight shorts. Local tough girl, who refuses to fall into stereotype of girl. Doesn't take crap from anyone and is very suspicious of unknowns. She just might be worth getting to know, at least she doesn't look as stupid as her companions but I could be wrong.

            The class is boring. Like I said it would be. I study everybody and assign them to categories. That takes up about ten minutes. The class is 50 minutes long. I amuse myself with occasional glances at Trunks. But that's too dangerous so I start doodling and scribbling random junk in my notebook.

            This is the case in most of my classes. And in most of my classes is Trunks and Gohan. I mean we did all get near perfect scores on our entrance exams. Of course, I had a translator to help me take the test. 

~~        

            Lunchtime. My favorite class. We get to leave campus to eat. We have a full 45 minutes to eat so I can't go home. I stand out front of the school thinking and waiting for someone to come ask me what I'm doing. 

            "Hey, Jax." Bingo. It works every time.

            I turn to face Gohan. "Yeah, Gohan?"

            "Um, since you're new and all we thought you might like to eat with us."

            I smile at him. "Sure, why not."

            "Good, now let's get out of here before that blonde and her friends arrive," Trunks mumbles. I smirk. Oh, the troubles of being attractive. I'm never troubled by arduous men, they think I'm too weird. Just the way I like it. 

            They take me a short distance to a small park. We sit under a large tree and reach for our lunches. I take out of my bag chips, cookies, an orange, a cereal bar, a packet of fruit snacks, and water. It's not the healthiest or most well rounded meal but it tastes good and stops the hunger pains. 

            I watch as my two companions take out two small capsules. Ok, that can't possibly be their entire meal. They throw the capsules to the ground which erupt into clouds of smoke, when the smoke clears it reveals a picnic of feast-like proportions. I look from the food to them. My eyebrow raises. I've heard of these capsules before but had just never witnessed them. But the amount of food was just short of incredible.

            "Uh, you guys must have very fast, uh," I hate Japanese. I hadn't learned the word for metabolism yet. "food systems." I finish lamely.

            They both look up. Gohan has a quizzical look on his face. Trunks has a half smile. "I think you mean metabolism," he says.

            "Yeah, what you said."

            I watch them eat silently. I realize that Gohan actually has a lot more food than Trunks, and he's also shovels the food in at a more rapid pace. Although, not by much. I eat my food slowly. I have a method to it. Cereal bar first, sip of water, chips, sip of water, orange, sip of water, cookies, sip of water, fruit snacks, and the rest of my water. I look up and notice Trunks staring at me. 

            "What?"

            "You have a system of eating."

            "Yeah, so."

            "Nothing. I just found it interesting."

            He continues eating. I pack up my trash.

            "Is there a reason behind your method?"

            I look at him again. He doesn't seem to be laughing at me. "Well, I take a sip of water after each food because otherwise I would forget to drink anything until the end and then I'd be forced to drink it all at once which I don't like doing so usually waste the water. Although I don't throw it away I just forget it in my bag and it tends to get stale."

            "Water gets stale?"

            "Why else do you think there are expiration dates on bottles of water?"

            He cocks his head. "Never thought of that. So how do you decide the rest of the ritual?"

            "The cereal bar can be eaten as a meal so it's the main course and eaten first. The chips accompany a main course so come second. The orange, cookies, and fruit snacks are dessert so they come last. In that order because I don't want two unhealthy foods, the chips and cookies, one after another. I consider fruit snacks neutral in nutrition."

            He nods. Accepting my logic if not understanding it. 

            The boys finish and we head back to school.

~~

            My next class is art, an elective. Gohan and Trunks didn't choose the same elective as me. They chose shop, such typical males. So much for being different. Art is the first non-boring class. I don't need to know what the teacher is saying to understand him. And I get graded on my doodling.

            The art teacher is young. The young ones are the best, they have yet to be jaded. He is straight out of art school. His hair is long, his clothing is black with the dress code tie a riot of colors and shapes. First impression: he loves art. Loves to make it. Loves to look at it. Loves to study it. Loves to teach it. He won't teach rigid techniques, he'll let us feel out our art. He's unique to this school.

            We hit it off well. I show him a few of my sketches, he shows me a few of his. Some would say I have become the teachers pet but in actuality we are two artists comparing notes. The other students don't particularly like this arrangement. Most of them are just taking this class for a credit, a few are here for the art. But instead of discussing art with the teacher when he gives them free time towards the end they turn to their friends. I guess if I had friends I would too. Hmm, nope, I wouldn't. I like getting comments on my art too much. I'd show my art to any friends I had along with the teacher. The best critiquers of art are artists themselves.

            So as I make my way to the last class of the day my spirits are much higher than they were earlier. My last class is gym. Trunks and Gohan will be in it.

            In the changing room we are handed a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. I look at the white shirt with its orange lettering and the black shorts. I hate uniforms. Before I put on the uniform I pull on a yellow long sleeve shirt and dark purple wind pants I had brought for this occasion. I then put the uniform on over them. 

            The teacher glares at me when I come out of the changing room, but he can't say anything because I am wearing the required clothing. I sit down next to Trunks and Gohan. They both study my appearance and grin. Trunks' smile is barely discernable. I look them up and down. I'm starting to like these uniforms. Their muscles show in full force. Their limbs are twice the circumference of mine and ripple with every movement. Gohan blushes at my regard.

            "Gohan! Trunks!" A high-pitched squeal interrupts my perusal. I turn and see Erasa and Videl walking towards us.

            Trunks sighs. Gohan looks panicky. I barely stop myself from laughing. 

            "Hi, Erasa, Videl." I say.

            Erasa looks at me puzzled then her eyes brighten again in recognition. "Oh, your that new girl."

            I sigh. "Yeah, that's me."

            Videl ignores our exchange and sits next to Gohan. She looks at him suspiciously. "So, where were you for lunch? We were looking for you."

            "Oh," Gohan's voice is high and nervous, "we just went to the local park to eat."

            I lean close to Trunks. "Doesn't get out much, does he?" I murmur into his ear.

            He glances at me and smirks. "That's an understatement."

            I lean back as the teacher starts his spiel. We're going to be learning about softball. I don't like softball, or baseball. They're too slow for me. And not enough contact. My sports are American football, ice hockey, lacrosse, maybe a little non-American football, oh, and I can't forget rugby.

            Out on the field Gohan and Trunks look a little hesitant.

            "Something wrong guys?" I ask.

            "Uh, well, I've never actually played softball before," Gohan says.

            Trunks mumbles, "Me neither."

            I hear a snicker. I turn to find it came from Sharpner. "This should be fun," he says.

            Gym goes okay until Sharpner hits a high ball into the outfield, instant homerun, no way anyone's going to catch it. But someone does. Gohan. He leaps ten feet into the air, hovers for a second, and pegs the ball to the second baseman who falls over from the force of the throw.

            Everyone stands, mouths agape. I'm the first one to shake it off. I run to where Gohan landed, perfectly balanced. Trunks stands in front of him glaring. I look between the two as I come to a stop.

            "Um, guys, one question. Are you trying to impress everyone with your superhuman abilities?"

            Gohan looks sheepish. Trunks scowls.

            "We are supposed to be keeping a low profile," Trunks says, still glaring and scowling at Gohan.

            "S . . Sorry. Heh heh. I guess I don't know my own strength."

            "Well, here's a few tips," I start, "One, even the most athletic of us normal humans can only jump three feet, max. Not ten. Two, we can't hover in the air. As soon as we reach maximum height we're dropping again. And three, lob the ball. Your going to break something, like a hand!"

            Gohan just nods.

            "I wish he would have know that before he blew our anonymity." Trunks is still scowling. 

            "Ah, don't worry about it. These guys," I point to the still gaping students and teacher, "will forget all this by tomorrow."

            Trunks snorts. "What makes you think that?"

            "When confronted with the unbelievable people tend to push it to the back of their minds forgetting it completely or turning it into a dream. It is impossible so therefore it didn't really occur. Just don't do it too often because then they'll have to believe their senses."

            "What's your excuse?"

            "I believe that anything is possible."

            I leave them and run over to the teacher.

            "Hey, teacher. Isn't it time for us to go back in?"

            He jerks and looks down at me. He blinks a few times then slowly nods.

            "Time to hit the showers!" he bellows.

            The students shake out of their daze and hurriedly head to the changing rooms.

            Trunks and Gohan look relieved as they pass me. Gohan even gives me a grateful smile.


End file.
